Hunny and Haruhi mini series
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: You know the daily lives of what Hunny and Haruhi do. HunnyxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Niyahtwins: Names niyah I decided to do a mini series with Hunny and Haruhi because I think there a really nice couple.

(^o^): Niyah does not own OHSC.

* * *

Hunny could never forget the way Haruhi walked, talked and eat and don't get me wrong his not a stalker or a loner. Haruhi was really teasing him. So he did that to her also.

"Hunny-sempia" Haruhi called walking up to him.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked turning towards her.

"Mori-sempia said that he can't pick you up today. So~ you will have to stick with me"

"Does that mean that Haru-chan can eat cake with me" Hunny asked, turning out side of his lali mode. Making his eyes smaller and his voice low.

Haruhi only stared at him, which in turn he stared back.

The twins seemed to have made there way into the room looking at then stare at each other in silence.

Hunny notice this and turned bake in to his lali mode and taking a bite of cake.

"Haru-chan"

"Hmmmm?"

"You should eat this piece of cake, so then i can eat a piece of cake with with you later" Hunny said with an evil grin handing Haruhi a strawberry cake.

Haruhi walked out the room with a blush on her face.

"You dame rich basted"

* * *

Niyahtwins: Did you get it? 'Cause I did. Hunny gets 'Cake' with haruhi.

when I'm finished with this story. I'm going to wright a one shot for who every reviewed on every chapter and of course i don't want cheater so keep it to yourself.

(^o^): Any way review so that niyah can post more.


	2. Chapter 2

Niyahtwins: And I'm only doing this because how wants to read only one chapter. I don't.

(^o^): Niyah does not own OHSC

* * *

Haruhi was in Music room 3 with the lights out. Every one was gone, So she decided to stay back and finish her work. But she was so engrossed in to it that she didn't notice that some one was behind her.

"Haru-chan"

Some one put there hand over her mouth and pined her to the couch.

"Didn't I tell you that you should not stay her by yourself"

He let her go.

"I'm not surprised that it's you Hunny-sempia" Standing before her was Hunny with regular cloths on.

"Hunny-sempia I only stayed behind because I knewthat you were going to stay with me"

Hunny lifted her chin so that he can look into her eyes.

"I remember that when we first met you were taller than me."

Haruhi laughed and smiled up at Hunny.

"Now your taller then me Hunn-sempia, and also it's your fau-"

Hunny didn't let her finish, He kissed her plum lips and put his arms around her waist.

She pulled away to see lust in Hunny eyes.

"H..Hu.. Hunny- sempia, that...you"

Hunny let her go and closed his eyes.

"The things you do to me."

* * *

(=o=) Niyahs not here right now because she had an Fangirl Attack, think of what could have happened if Hunny didn't let her go. Shes really you know crazy so~

Niyahtwins:I'm sorry about that but I'm okay now *Taking a sip of water* Get ready because there's also one more.

(^o^): review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Niyahtwins: And you thought I was lying when i said that i was going to upload one more Ha i got you wrong.

(^o^):Niyah does not own OHSC. hikaru Kaoru

* * *

The twins have been watching two people very closely and have come up with a conclusion.

They are dating.

Kaoru lay on his stomach watching his older brother walk to one side of the room to the other.

"Hikaru walking around is not going to do you justice. You know they'll tell us.

Later on in the day the twins called the two people.

"Hunny-sempia I think i know why they'll calling us to meet them. We should have know about them being one of the three to find out."Haruhi said stepping out of the limo that went to pick her and Hunny up.

"Haru-chan It's okay will can deal with this"Hunny said winking at her.

When they came into the twins room Hikaru was siting down drinking tea. Which you could say is weird.

"Thank you two for coming" Kaoru said walking from behind them.

Haruhi and Hunny sat down.

"You two-" Hikaru started

"Are very close now" Kaoru finished

"Why is that?" They said together.

"That's easy, Haru-chan and i are working together." Hunny said taking a bite of cake which they had lay out.

"About what?"

"Hunny-Sempia and I are to record each other." Haruhi said in a moto-tone.

"Oh I see didn't we have to do that with rage" Kaoru said

"Yeah but i didn't feel like being around her so we stopped" The twins said talking to themself's

They were off the case...For now.

* * *

Niyahtwins: because in one night i don't know what to type any more so give me some Ideas please

(*o*): Review and help with Ideas please.


	4. Chapter 4

I will finish this story so please wait a while. I just have a lot of things going on right now and this is to tell you. That i have not left my story for cold in the air.

wait for me my friends.


End file.
